<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittyverse List by Mysterie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313489">Bittyverse List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie'>Mysterie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Undertale AU, bittyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of all the ones I know of...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Know of a bitty that isn't on the list? feel free to notify me and send some artwork of them! I love seeing new ones!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please note that I do not own the rights to all those on this list, only a small handful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansy - Undertale Sans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baby Blue - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dec - Underdecay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berry - Swapfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Nuke - Fellswitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creampuff - Swap Reborntale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headless - Dusttale (no visible head)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disabled - Disabled (UT AT)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus - Dreamtale (Nightmare)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunshine - Dreamtale (Dream)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray - Crosstale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blade - Horrortale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spark - Hopeverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vi - Undergenocide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purps - Undergenocide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freshy - Underfresh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savage - Tribaltale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lusty - Underlust </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C.S. - Littletale/ Child Sans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starfruit - Outertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paladin - Dreamswap (Dream)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimsy - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay Bitty - Birdtale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oneiri - Dreamtale (Dream, fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ephialtes - Dreamtale Sans (Nightmare, fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black Baron - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renegade - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archknight - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenant - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saber - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun Skipper - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeal - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strider - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craven - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specter - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirge - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precursor - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savant - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vagabond - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astromancer - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orems - Dankswap Paladin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alkahest - Reapertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buttonberry/Button - Buttontale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeses - Undergenocide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemon - Undergenocide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crim - Underpire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breezy - Blizzardtale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1-S - Handplates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellberry - UnderInferno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodberry - Parasyte</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase - Underchaser </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crumbs - Underbite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ST - Sentinaltale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chromes - Greytale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>? - Undertrail</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Code - Codetale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry - Underdefence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grim - Reapertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geno - Afterdeath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comet - Outertale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rythmn - Dancetale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marubi - Fruittale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runt - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganz - GZTale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cotton - Undertale (smaller)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orso - Underfell (teen)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creampuff - RebornTale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallow - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggles - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackberry - Error</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splotch - Ink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitti - Anti-Error</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ - PJ (ink/error fanchild)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queri - Queri (ajverse)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ano - Anomaly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex - Rex (us oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Script - Script  (us/shadetale fanchild)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adeen - Adeen  (oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo - Leo (oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatal Error - Fatal Error</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crayon - Crayon </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrence - Terrence (oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Codi - Codi (us sans/nightmare fanchild)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palette - Palette (dream/ink fanchild)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choco - Error </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GB Sans - Gaster!Blaster Sans (ut at)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judgement - Judgement Blue (us at)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon - Will!Sans “KD” (ut oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pocket - cherry/run (mistreated)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Fizzy - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soda - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RCS - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numb - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charm - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strawberry Nightmare - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doll - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Sans - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddberry/Oddsy - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O!B/Cove - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softy/Softbones - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zipper - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neon &amp; Cro - bittyverse (oc &amp; undercronicle, bonded pair)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pappy - Undertale Papyrus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lil Bro - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ringer - Fellswitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edgy - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitey - Swap Reborntale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumis - Horrortale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sycophant - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lurcher - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daredevil - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrapper - Fellswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentinal - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sand Sprawler - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halycon - Underswap (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viscount - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certurion - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quartermaster - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legion - Underfell (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luminary - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exemplar - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chevalar - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paragon - Undertale (fable series)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stitches - Buttontale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2-P  - Handplates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yelps - Undergenocide </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papatos - Reapertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting Star - Outertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango - Dancetale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror - Horrortale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunflower - FlowerTale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GB P - Gaster!Blaster Papyrus (ut at)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian - Mafiafell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitey - RebornTale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunbun - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scruffy - SpiritFell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppyrus - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pampyrus - bittyverse (crossdresser)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupcake - bittyverse (crossdresser)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emery - bittyverse (Gaster Papyrus)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grillby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>G - Undertale Grillby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimby - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curly - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goopster - Undertale Gaster</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dadster - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sciguy - Handplates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omni - Outertale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swapstar - Outerswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepler - Dadster (ut au)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingding - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GS - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero G - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spoopster - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goopy - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syrup - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaster - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syrup (W.D.) - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muse Corsiva - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Post Void - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Void - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swap - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outer - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Child - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asgore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gorey - Undertale Asgore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluffybuns - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingly - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuzzykins - Fellswitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trimmer - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swirly - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Toriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tory - Undertale Toriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queenly - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raggy - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Majestic - Fellswitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetoriel - Demitale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teach - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swap - bittyverse (teen)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monster Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derterest - Undertale MK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moines - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loiun - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poipoi - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flowey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Smiley - Undertale Flowey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bud - Underswap </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilt - Underfell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dandy - bittyverse (dandelion) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nelum - bittyverse (lotus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cistus - bittyverse (gum rockrose)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloomer - bittyverse (sakura)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziel - bittyverse (bleeding heart)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maw - bittyverse (flytrap)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pan - bittyverse (blue pansy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daze - bittyverse (daisy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fly - bittyverse (venus flytrap)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bud - bittyverse (rose)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ori - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorn - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frostbite - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Asriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azzy - Undertale Asriel</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Muffet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Muffsy - Undertale Muffet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meringue - Underswap </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow - Underfell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffins - Fellswitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metal - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sting - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spiny - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted - bittyverse (male, fluffy)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Undyne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dynie - Undertale Undyne</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asagi - Underswap </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaws - Underfell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinkers - Fellswitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abyss - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betta - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Alphys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphy - Undertale Alphys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fierce - Underswap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws - Underfell </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharpstub - Fellswitch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amai - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdy - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Majokko - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Napstablook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blooky - Undertale Napstablook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettablook - Underswap </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napstaspook - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catstablook - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napstangel - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gooblook - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mettaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fell - Underfell (Mettaton)</p><p>Scissors - bittyverse</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Other Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goner Kid - bittyverese</p><p>A.D. - Annoying Dog</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>X-cha - Crosstale Chara</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Roamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ganzy - G!Sans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phantom - G!Pap</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Feline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrappy - Straytale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitten - Kit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furif - Neko Sansy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bells - Neko Baby Blue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claws - Neko Cherry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiss - Underfell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teacup - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tootsie Roll - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peppermint - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mocha - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almond - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Canine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inu - bittyverse (skeleton wolf sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feral - bittyverse (skeleton dog sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fang - bittyverse (skeleton dog papyrus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogue - bittyverse (winged skeleton dog)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuniji - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buttercream - Dreamtale (Dream)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licorice - Dreamtale (Nightmare) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birdy - Gale  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinkle - bittyverse (feathered lavender wings)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo - bittyverse (winged scorpion sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple - bittyverse (butterfly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - bittyverse (butterfly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monarch - bittyverese (butterfly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painted Glass - bittyverse (butterfly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plumey:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Redbird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bluebird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yellowbird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kiwi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Roadie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pheni</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Trumpet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Halcy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Flag</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Honk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Flower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Trisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Nano</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Robin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  May</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Esmar Gemstone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Vermilion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pica</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ciner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Leo Star</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Cancer Star</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gemini Star</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Perle Gemstone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Rubi Gemstone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Olivin Gemstone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klauth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cream - bittyverse (us sans, angel)  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fairie W.D. Gaster - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fairie Sans - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fairie Papyrus - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drak - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asura/X!B - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noxangelus - bittyverse (nightmare)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spotted Cherry (spotted atlantic dolphin)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speckled Cherry (spotted atlantic dolphin)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue Spinner (blue spinner dolphin)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chompy (great white shark)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chompy (hammerhead shark)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chompy (thresher shark)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chompy (bull shark)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Viper - Yanderfell Sans</p><p>Yanberry - Swapdere Sans</p><p>Tiramasu - Swapdere Papyrus</p><p>Yanyan - Yandere Underlust Papyrus</p><p>Yancap - Yandere Papyrus</p><p>Yanby - Yandere Grillby</p><p>Bitty/Bit - Yandere (bittyverse neko)</p><p>Brassberry - Yanderetale</p><p>Bocca - Yandere Underswap Sans</p><p>Yanfett - Yandere Muffet</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>King (Underfell Papyrus, King Cobra)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral (Underfell Sans, Eastern Coral Snake)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey Bo (Underswap Papyrus, Boa Constrictor)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krait (Banded Sea Krait)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pygmy (Underswap Sans, Pygmy Wolf Snake)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosy Boa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papython (Undertale Papyrus, Ball Python)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corny (Undertale Sans, Corn Snake)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chain (Swapfell Papyrus, Eastern “Chain” King Snake)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mamba (Swapfell Sans, Black Mamba)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krait (Gaster, Branded Sea Krait)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papython (Undertale Papyrus, Ball Python)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Ring (Undertale Grillby, Ringneck)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayon (UnderFUSION)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swapfell Papyrus (Copperhead)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Naga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gravin (Gireverse)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blizzard (Blizzardtale)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michel (Artisantale)</span>
</p>
<p></p><div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Misc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Punny - bittyverse (bunny)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meek - bittyverse (papyrus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamis - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zipper / Zip - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shade - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lethos - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soda - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pop - bittyverse (papyrus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hackbytes - bittyverse (fractal bitty)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akuma - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orenji - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lil Pea - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunset - Bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glatis - bittyverse (cloud)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulberry - bittyverse (oc, bellringer!papyrus)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pancake - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IceCream - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leafy - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumdrop - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skully - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star - bittyverse (sans)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruze - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziggy - bittyverese</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebel - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocket - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pincushion/Pin - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serif - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3D - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Star - bittyversee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaranth - bittyverse  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon - Magnus (Nightmare, claustrophobic)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berry - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jelly - bittyverse (oc, Gloom)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stitch - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staples - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puky - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keres - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil/Yuki - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kol/Nobu - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exx - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wai - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xee - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Female</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Smols (Sansy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pappi (Pappy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cotton Candy (Baby Blue)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peaches (Lil Bro)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brat (Cherry)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scamp (Edgy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razzy (Berry) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sketch (Ink) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razzy  (Fell)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paprika - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papilly - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berry - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pumpkin - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearts - bittyverse (cyclops neko)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tali-bean  -bittyverse (Taliah, oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy - bittyverse (oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yin - Yinyang (red/edge fanchild)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milldew - bittyverse (oc)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamchat/Shamy - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinkles - bittyverse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeved - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Button - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aki - bittyverse (kitsune skeleton)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shapeshifter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bubblegum - bittiverse (shapeshifter)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Animal Combo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drider - bittyverse (skeleton with spider lower body)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mythological</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moki - bittyverse (dragon skeleton)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scales - bittyverse (dragon skeleton)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral - bittyverse (merskeleton)</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Cannibals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byte - Anti_Error (oc)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daffodil - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose - bittyverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget-Me-Not - bittyverse</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Human Bitties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So far there's only one that I know of that resides in the Bittyverse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charm - Underfell-Sanctuaryverse Frisk </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>